


The Rhino Situation

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Reveal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter, Harley, and Harry have a bad day at work when two other teammates cause them trouble. They also realize something about how close their situations are.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Rhino Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/gifts).



Harry Osborn knew he was having a bad day when the Rhino decided to try and beat him up. His suit was taking a lot of damage but he didn’t think anything of it until Iron Lad showed up. Iron Lad the golden boy. Tony Stark’s protegee. Everyone knew about the young hero. Well besides his identity which was about as well hidden as Spider-Man’s. The two fought Rhino until Spider-Man showed up and stole the show. Harry was annoyed. This wasn’t Queens so why was Spidey on this side of town. 

“Nice to meet the two of you,” Spidey said. Harry was annoyed at the hero.

“Not to be rude, but I had that covered,” Harry said. Iron Lad snorted.

“You were almost smashed into the ground,” he told him.

“Guys, look, not to be rude but having someone help you out is nice from time to time,” Spidey said. He was too annoyed to deal with Spidey so he left. It wasn’t right for either of them to try to take over the situation when he had it under control.

~

Harley Keener was just enjoying a nice flight over Manhattan when he saw Hobogoblin struggling. He knew he had to help the other man even if he wouldn’t accept help. He helped as much as he could figuring the two of them had it. That was until Spidey showed up to steal the spotlight. With Spidey there Rhino was captured after a bit.

“Nice to meet the two of you,” Spidey said. Seriously was this guy for real. First he steals Harley and Hobogoblin’s spotlight and then he acts nice to them.

“Not to be rude but I had that covered,” Hobogoblin said. Harley was even more annoyed. Oh so now he had it covered. After almost being smashed into the ground. Harley reminded him of that which only annoyed the other boy.

“Guys, look, not to be rude but having someone help you out is nice from time to time,” Spidey said. Harley couldn’t believe the hero. They were fine without him. Harley left not wanting to deal with Spidey anymore then he had to.

~

Peter Parker knew that the world wasn’t a nice place and yet here he was swinging around Manhattan knowing good and well he was in Ghost Spider’s territory. Not that Gwen would be mad. He kinda controlled the Spider Squad in a way, but that was just to a point. It was just a normal day when he ran into two other heroes fighting. He had heard of Iron Lad and Hobogoblin but the two were pretty new on the scene. He decided to help out as the two fought some Rhino. Once the three had taken him down, Peter smiled.

“Nice to meet the two of you,” Peter said. The other two just looked at him as if he was trouble.

“Not to be rude but I had that covered,” Hobogoblin said.

“You were almost smashed into the ground,” Iron Lad told him.

“Guys, look, not to be rude but having someone help you out is nice from time to time,” Peter told them. They both looked at him annoyed as they left. Peter had a feeling he would run into them again.

~

“And then the guy had the audacity to think he was helping,” Harley said. Peter watched as his boyfriends complained about these two guys they worked with. He wanted to say that the situation sounded similar to what the other was saying but that was crazy. Harry worked at an art studio and Harley worked in a lab all day. 

“How was your day, Pete?” Harry asked.

“Oh it was okay. I think these two new guys hate me,” Peter said. Harley and Harry seemed surprised.

“How come?” Harley asked.

“Well, they both didn’t take kindly to me helping them out with a project which is weird cause I have some experience but then when I went to give them a tip they both stormed off as if I did nothing right or did something to offend them. I just wanted to help out,” Peter said. Harley and Harry looked at Peter worried.

“Maybe they didn’t see the situation the same way you did,” Harley said.

“Right, they could still be learning and not understand how to work with others like you do,” Harry suggested. Peter nodded as the three of them enjoyed dinner. Peter was still thinking about the situations. Harley reminded him about how Iron Lad was acting as if Hobogoblin needed help but still being annoyed by him for helping. Harry’s situation reminded him of Hobogoblin not asking anyone for help or accepting it.

“I’m Spider-Man,” Peter said all of a sudden. The other two stopped what they were doing as they looked at Peter confused. 

“Come again?” Harry asked.

“I’m Spider-Man,” Peter repeated. Harley and Harry seemed shocked. “I know it seems far-fetched but I was fighting Rhino today and thought about what would happen if I was injured out there. Neither of you two knew what I was doing and found out the hard way.” 

“I guess then I have something to admit to,” Harley said. Harry looked at Harley confused. “I’m Iron Lad.” Peter was right about one of the identities. 

“Wait what?” Harry said. 

“I was out fighting Rhino today and thinking I could help Hobogoblin. I didn’t think we needed help. I didn’t think that you may have been helping to make it easier,” Harley said. 

“Teamwork is about trust and we didn’t know each other’s identities,” Peter said. 

“Well I guess I have something to confess too,” Harry said. “I’m Hobogoblin.” Harley was surprised as Peter smiled. Of course he had put it together. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad about you two helping when I was a little over my head.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Peter said. “Besides it was nice working with the both of you. It gets kind of lonely patrolling. I was actually hoping to run into Spider Ghost when I found the two of you.” They both seemed surprised by what Peter said. 

“So I guess we should have warned the other two that we were all heroes?” Harley said.

“Might have helped before Peter figured it out,” Harry said.

“The stories just lineup tonight,” Peter said.

“Wait a minute Spider-Man has been around for ten years now,” Harry said. Peter looked at him trying to think his way out of this one.

“You have been Spider-Man since you were fourteen!” Harley exclaimed. 

“Look is it really the time to have this conversation about things I did when I was fourteen,” Peter said. The other two pointed out how dangerous it was but Peter just smiled. He rather dealt with them panicking over the fact that he was a teenage superhero then fighting over who was right tonight about the Rhino situation. 


End file.
